Ribbon
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Sebuah pita bisa membawa bencana sekaligus pengalaman tidak terlupakan untuk Hinata / Oneshot fic 600 words about NaruHina /AU/RnR?/


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**RIBBON**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIRING : NaruHina, very slight SasuHina**

**WARNING : Typo(s), OOC, AU, Just drabble fic 600 words. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo kita pergi." Suara Naruto yang terdengar serak dan menusuk, membuat gadis Hyuuga yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"I-Iya…"

Tangan _tan_ itu terulur dan mengenggam erat tangan putih sang gadis, mencoba mengalihkan tatapannya dari pita biru yang kini telah kusut dengan sedikit robekan yang berada di tangan Hinata yang tidak digenggamnya.

Ia membawa Hinata pergi setelah membuat para anggota yang mengikrarkan diri sebagai Sasuke fans club itu 'mati lemas' di tempat. Sama sekali tidak berkutik saat pemuda Uzumaki itu tidak segan-segan menampar salah satu dari mereka, dan menyelamatkan Hinata yang telah mereka hina habis-habisan.

_Gadis kampungan sepertimu sama sekali tidak pantas berada di samping Uchiha Sasuke._

Ya, itu hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak hinaan yang mereka lontarkan. Tanpa mereka mengetahui, bahwa Hinata sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan atau hubungan apapun dengan pemuda yang mereka puja-puja itu. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke datang menghampirinya dan memberikannya sebuah pita biru dan mengikatnya di rambut indigonya, di depan semua orang di kelas saat itu.

Dan tentu saja, tindakan itu berakibat cukup fatal untuk Hinata.

Pemuda pirang dan gadis indigo itu berjalan dalam diam. Sampai Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas genggamannya. Hinata ikut berhenti dengan wajahnya yang masih menunduk. Merasa kesal dengan tingkah Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam, Naruto akhirnya berbalik dan mencengkram pundak gadis itu.

"Jangan diam saja seperti itu, Hinata! Kau seharusnya melawan mereka tadi! Apa kau tidak merasa kesal diperlakukan seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sambil mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya. "Mereka telah menghinamu! Merendahkanmu! Itu semua karena Teme sialan itu!"

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Deru nafasnya terdengar naik turun. Hinata yang merasa Naruto sudah mencapai batas amarahnya, akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap Naruto.

"Na… Naruto-kun…"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap sepasang mata _amethyst _yang membuatnya amarahnya sedikit mereda, namun kilatan amarah masih terlihat di sepasang mata birunya.

Perlahan Hinata mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Menyelipkan jemarinya di antara jemari Naruto. Kali ini dialah yang mengenggam tangan itu dengan lembut.

"Naruto-kun…" panggil Hinata sekali lagi. Mencoba mengutarakan keinginannya hanya dengan memanggil nama pemuda yang diam-diam sangat ia sayangi ini.

Naruto terdiam. Seakan memahami maksud gadis di hadapannya, ia menarik tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya. Melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Hinata dengan sangat erat. Hinata yang mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba itu hanya membelakkan matanya, namun tidak sedikit pun ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto.

"Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun tentang dirimu, Hinata." ujar Naruto. "Tidak, bahkan mereka juga tidak akan mampu mengerti apapun selain memuja-muja si Teme itu…"

Kali ini suara Naruto kembali melunak. Ia menurunkan wajahnya dan membenamkannya di pundak Hinata. Mencoba menikmati aroma tubuh gadis di pelukannya.

Damn Uchiha Sasuke dan pita biru itu! Apa ia ingin memiliki gadis Hyuuga ini juga?

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap wajah Hinata yang sudah dihiasi rona merah di kedua pipinya. Naruto tersenyum. Ia selalu merasa bangga saat wajah Hinata memerah seperti ini karena dirinya. Rasanya seluruh amarah dan emosinya telah hilang digantikan luapan perasaan senang dan bahagia.

Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit agar bisa menyamai tinggi Hinata. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Hinata dengan lembut. Satu lengannya membelai rambut Hinata dan mengelus punggungnya, sementara satu lengannya lagi menjaga tubuh Hinata agar tidak menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Naruto menjauhkan bibirnya dan kembali tersenyum melihat Hinata yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dengan sedikit memaksa, ia mengambil pita biru di tangan Hinata dan membuang pita itu begitu saja di lantai, membuat Hinata semakin terkejut melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Na… Naruto-kun… Kenapa?"

"Ssssttt…" balas Naruto sambil mengelus bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau tidak membutuhkan pita itu lagi Hinata. Aku akan membelikanmu pita yang baru. Pita berwarna orange yang pasti lebih cocok untukmu…"

_Warna orange… agar setiap orang tahu siapa yang berhak untuk memilikimu, Hinata…_

Dan sebelum Hinata sempat membuka mulutnya, Naruto sudah menutup mulutnya dengan ciuman singkat di bibirnya.

.

.

.

END

A/N: Drabble fic selingan, kangen juga bikin drabble fic kayak gini ^^

Mind to review minna? ^^


End file.
